fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon Earth
This article features another variation of Archon for the film ARCHON: Monster Earth. Like the Shin Archon variation, he has a completely revamped origin and history. History After unceasing attacks on mankind by Kaiju, the most powerful and terrifying of all appeared in 2030. That one was Archon. He destroyed Kaiju and man alike, incinerating all that stood before him. The United Mankind Allience was joined by the species, the Proteans. They fought against Archon, but to no avail. As expected, they and the Proteans abandoned ship. Wandering in space, all the while, suffering. After supplies hav dwindled, they return to Earth. However, they find Earth has been drastically changed by Archon. The secen continents are revealed to be underwater, as the sea levels have risen. In this new water world, Archon reigns supreme. The humanoids have to adapt their technology to be able to go underwater. They run into difficulties with their scanners, because, for some reason, the algae contain ionic energy. So they are wandering with only their eyesight. They eventually reached the deep ocean, they hear a groan. A submarine is struck by heat, and gets destroyed. They find Archon with the lights on the ship. They clash with him underwater. After immense casualties, they devise a tactic to lure Archon to the surface. They battle and eventually destroy it. However, he turns out to be a smaller relation. The real one bursts from the continental shelf. As they attempt to escape, Archon destroys several with a sonic boom, and destroys the rest with energy pulse. Appearance Archon, in this variation, is different from his original forms. He has the basic appearance of the fish like appearance, along with his reptilian characteristics. However, he has a a skeletal, rigid, almost bone-like appearance. This is a lot like an exoskeleton of crustaceans. He even has defined pits, such as near the eyes and snout, along with the legs and arms. The teath are of the same textire as the skin, and are very visible. He has white for his skin color, and black in the defined pits. His eyes are yellow, and glow in the dark. Segments on his body even glow on the cell clone. Abilities Heat blast Archon has a heat blast, like all previous incarnations. This has more power, however, enough to incinerate objects with prolonged blast. Sonic Boom Archon releases a sonic boom, a sound that causes stunning or even combustion of objects. Energy Pulse Archon releases a pulse of ion energy, which can spread in a large radius around him. Physical resilience Archon’s exoskeleton is composed of an an unknown, extremely rough fiber, allowing him to resist a wide range of blasts. Regeneration Archon is able to regenerate the very exoskeleton that makes up his exterior, and every structure. Intelligence Archon is very intelligent, being able to outsmart enemies most of the time. Oceanic travel Archon thrives in the marine environment. This is why his Earth is underwater. Trivia * Like Shin Archon, Archon Earth is inspired by a Godzilla incarnation, in this case, Godzilla Earth. He also has a revamped storyline. * Archon Earth is also a completely unknown organism. He has fish-like, and Reptilian features. However, he has no internal bones, and is an invertebrate. He has an exoskeleton, similar to Arthropoda, mainly crustaceans. He also has fiberous structures under the skin that power regeneration, and resemble plant-like fiberous tubes. Overall, he defies any organism’s physiology. * Archon Earth is massive, at 270 meters tall, that is six times his original height. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Archon Category:Kaiju that defy any laws of life Category:Mutants Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju